<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>favorite darkness by parrishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081772">favorite darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrishes/pseuds/parrishes'>parrishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but let's just pretend otherwise for a minute shhh, in all honesty anyone who could get it on with alucard is a top by default</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrishes/pseuds/parrishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is dark and still, but Alucard and his shadows are anything but. [written for a smut ask meme on Tumblr]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>favorite darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone! This is my first Hellsing fanfic, based off a tumblr prompt I was sent. It features my original character Genevieve, who wanders in and out of different fandoms and original fiction at will, so if you're curious about her, please send me a message! Also, I did try with Alucard; I don't know if I have quite the handle on him yet--gauging how he feels about people he doesn't explicitly hate or is required to get along with is... tricky. </p><p>Credit for the title goes to Depeche Mode's absolute (and, given the situation, highly appropriate) banger, "In Your Room."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His shadows have her bound. Wrists above her head, ankles spread apart on either side of his hips, and he can <em>feel</em> it on his skin whenever she pulls and strains against them.</p><p>Genevieve is flushed such a pretty shade of pink from temple to tit, but Alucard prefers red. He lifts his head from her abdomen with one last graze of his fangs across her skin, propping himself upright with his arms to grin sadistically into her blushing face, wondering just how crimson he can make her.</p><p>She shifts uncomfortably underneath him, reaching to caress his hipbone with her foot, but his prehensile shadow yanks her ankle back into place, and she hisses in frustration.</p><p>“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” he murmurs, almost to himself, staring with his still-darkening eyes at her folds, so slick and flushed and swollen that he’s sure it must be almost painful, but he wants her to ache for it even more. Genevieve sneers in his face at his words, more out of habit than any real contempt, but he’ll take it as an opportunity to force her even closer to the edge, and he knows exactly how to drive her there.</p><p>He has washed her bed in darkness, and from it three shadows snake out: two to wrench her knees apart and one to plunge into her mouth, and he hardens further when she chokes on it, coughing and spluttering, a few stray tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. Yes, this is how he likes her: helpless, restrained, gagged, spread open for him… he loves to have her entirely at his mercy and, more than that, he knows that despite herself Genevieve rather enjoys being there as well.</p><p>Alucard sits back, and Genevieve watches him suspiciously with narrowed eyes, jaw flexing and rippling around the shadow expanding and contracting minutely in her mouth. She swallows reflexively when the tip touches the back of her throat, and he drops his head and growls when the sensation echoes in his cock. She’s absolutely right that he’s planning something, and he tries not to be amused–and somewhat unnerved–by how well she’s come to know him.</p><p>He drags his fingertips lightly up her body, brushing the side of her breast and her nipple with this thumb before he arrives at his destination. He palms her tender, naked throat with the wide expanse of his hand, settling his fingers over her artery, jumping and leaping erratically under his surprisingly gentle touch, and squeezes.</p><p>But, ever true to form, it’s a feint. While he has her distracted, yet another smoky tendril creeps out to slip between her legs, and the combination of her noise–somewhere between a high-pitched whine and a low groan–the way she writhes to grind herself against it, and the feeling of phantom wetness on his erection all cause him to bite his lip until it bleeds, and briefly entertain the idea of abandoning his torment in favor of brutally fucking her until she comes completely unhinged, until she has to <em>beg</em> him to be done with it.</p><p>Genevieve is flushed so prettily now, though… stopping would be a waste. Alucard allows the shadow to move as it pleases: it pulls back and forth between her folds, never allowing Genevieve to find a rhythm to grind against it; the tip flicks against her clit intermittently, and Alucard thinks he can hear her curse heavily around the tendril that gags her.</p><p>However, he has another trick up his sleeve, one that he’s sure will cause her no small amount of frustration: at his thought, the shadow penetrating her with purposefully shallow, unsatisfying thrusts splits into two–one remains thrusting into her while the other comes to urgently caress her clit.</p><p>Genevieve reacts exactly as he expected, hips eagerly canting off the bed, trapped legs thrashing against the shadows that bind them, moaning brokenly as she meets the coiled darkness thrust for thrust. Alucard has ignored his rock-hard cock in favor of playing games with her, but the sight of her so shamelessly fucking away on what is essentially <em>nothingness</em> inflames him more than he thought possible. He slips one hand over his hardness before thinking that it should really be Genevieve’s job to jack him off, but then he realizes it would require freeing her hands, and he likes having her disadvantaged far too much to let her go. Alucard resigns himself to waiting, but knows it won’t be long now–</p><p>–and it isn’t long at all. It takes only a few heartbeats of Genevieve’s hips bucking higher and higher off the bed, until she’s arching in the frenetic way he knows is a precursor to her climax. The forked tendril works her cunt faster and faster, the folds flushed as red and angry as the skin on her breasts and neck, and her cries around the shadow-gag get louder and louder until…</p><p>… until the tendril dissolves entirely, right before she topples over the edge. Genevieve thrashes angrily, kicking at him as best she can despite her restraints, and he finds such a perverse <em>joy</em> at her helplessness and rage that he’s almost tempted to repeat the whole ordeal. But he’s hard, almost harder than he gets shooting others to pieces and getting shot himself in return, and while he’s not the least bit afraid of her, he doesn’t exactly relish the thought of her remaining irritated with him once the night is over.</p><p>The shadows holding her knees and ankles withdraw back into the darkness, and true to life Genevieve aims a swift kick at his head, one which ends up landing softly near his ribs. He quirks an eyebrow at her, and the tendril in her mouth pulls back some so he can hear her sloppily, vehemently cursing him as much as she possibly can.</p><p>“Do you want me to take that gag out of your mouth? Unbind your hands?” he asks, and Genevieve sneers again in response, hissing at him through her teeth like a snake, refusing to give him a yes or no answer. “Maybe I’ll leave your wrists,” he murmurs, stroking her swollen lower lip with his thumb. “I have something <em>else</em> in mind for keeping you quiet.”</p><p>As much as she can around the withdrawing tendril, Genevieve bares her teeth in a snarl, and Alucard grins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>